


Bunkmates

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly!Dean, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, RP, Sleep Talking!Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are forced into a single bed and Sam finds out that Dean is a REALLY clingy, talkative sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunkmates

Dean stared at the man behind the glass as rain poured down on his shoulders, heavy and splattering on his jacket. He didn’t even bother glancing at his brother, who was still waiting back in the Impala, her highness growling as she sat impatiently, the warmth of her insides calling him from out of his line of sight.

He didn’t want to sleep in her  **another**  night, three days was enough, and he just wanted a goddamn bed now. He reached out, lips set in a thin line as he handed the man his credit card and took the key to room seven.

He waited and snatched his card back, pocketing it and climbing into the Impala once more, giving Sam a stone cold, furious look as he pulled her out of park.

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Sam raised his brows curiously, he was pretty sure he didn’t do anything to his brother that’d warrant the glare that Dean was giving him.

“We’re bunkmates,” Dean said as he drove forward into the spot before their room and sighed. He took the key out of the ignition and climbed out of the car, moving to the back to grab their bags as fast as he could.

Sam pulled himself out of the passenger seat in sort of a slow stupor, trying to figure out if he heard Dean right. The younger Winchester put his hands on the hood of the Impala and stared towards the trunk of the vehicle, “By bunkmates, you mean one bed?” Sam shook his head and tapped the hood twice with his fist “If that’s the case then you get the floor.”

Dean looked up, glaring at Sam again.

“No, I’m not,” He said, locking up the back of the car and walking to the door, unlocking it and stepping into the warm room, “Either you’re sleepin’ on the floor, or in the car, your choice.”

Sam followed shortly behind, huffing at how ridiculous Dean was sometimes, “You really like asserting your big brother authority, don’t you?” The younger Winchester closed the door behind him, “If you’re gonna be an ass and take the bed, then I get first shower.”

“I don’t care about the shower,” Dean said, taking off his jacket and laying it on the back of a chair nearby, “Last thing I wanna be near right now is  **more**  water.” He smirked to himself, kicking out of his boots. All he cared about was getting some  **sleep** , real,  _real_  sleep for once.

Sam looked at the bed then glanced at Dean, “It’s like a queen, man. We can both fit if we keep to different sides.”

The younger Winchester remembered the last time he slept on the floor, woke up the next morning so stiff he couldn’t walk right. Of course, the backseat of the Impala never fared much better.

Dean looked at the bed and sighed, “Alright, fine,” He agreed, not entirely caring at this point, his shoulders sagged as he pulled off his shirt and shucked out of his jeans, “But you stay on your side of the goddamn bed, an’ I get the left. An’ I don’t want your long ass legs movin’to my side, or I’m gonna kick ‘em.”

“Same goes for you,  _well_ , except for the long ass legs part,” Sam snickered to himself as he kicked his boots off, his muscles were a little cramped from being in the Impala so much lately.

The older Winchester ran his hand through his wet hair and climbed onto the bed, shifting under the covers and taking his side at once. He’d shower in the morning. Right now he was just so exhausted. They’d been on the road for so long now, case after case after case and he just wanted one decent night’s sleep.

“No smart ass remark? Wow, you really  **must**  be tired,” Sam was to though, he was pretty sure the shower would be in the same place in the morning. The younger Winchester moved to his side of the bed and pulled his pants off, leaving himself in his t-shirt and boxers when he climbed into his side of the bed.

Dean was out before he was even aware his brother had joined him on the mattress. In his sleep, he slowly, eventually turned around to face Sam, soft, almost inaudible snores escaping his parted lips as he clutched at the blanket for comfort.

Sam was laying flat on his back when he noticed Dean rolled over and was facing him, a soft almost peaceful look on his brother’s face. It was endearing to be able to watch him without constant retorts rolling out of Dean’s mouth, creases between his brows and beside his eyes completely smoothed out and relaxed.  _Why am I watching my brother sleep like he’s some sort of precious jewel?_

Sam rolled his eyes at himself then let his attention focus back on Dean, who was making these cute sounds and clutching at the blanket almost adorably.  _Wait. Dean, cute and adorable should never be in the same sentence._  The younger Winchester really needed to put a lid on whatever his issue was, especially before Dean found out and teased him for being the girl he is.

The older Winchester moved along the blanket, his fingers reaching out. He’d done this in the past, in his own bed, eventually reaching out of the side, towards his brother, as if trying to make sure Sam was alright. But now, as he did so, it drew him carefully across the sheets in his sleep, closer towards Sam.

Sam’s eyes widened and he had an overwhelming urge to wake Dean up and tell him that he wasn’t on his own side anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There wasn’t a whole lot of room between them, which left Sam clinging to the edge of the bed almost. It was odd, how delicate and serene Dean looked; at peace. Sam wondered if it had anything to do with him being in the same bed and then   
he decided that it was ridiculous of him to wonder that in the first place.

Dean rolled onto his stomach, muttering something in his sleep as his right arm stretched out, fingertips touching along Sam’s forearm before they wrapped around it, holding onto Sam as the older Winchester stilled in his sleep, face pressed almost completely into the pillow now.

It was  _almost_  involuntary when Sam could feel one corner of his lips twist up slightly, his brother’s warm hand wrapped around Sam’s forearm. The younger Winchester felt a twinge of…  _pain?_  The closeness, even though one of them was unconscious wasn’t something Sam was used to.

Dean was never the really affectionate type, he never gave Sam more than a one handed pat on the back with a ‘ _Good job, Sammy!_ ’. Of course it wasn’t hard for Sam to see where Dean got it from, their Dad. The younger Winchester rolled to his side and watched Dean, his eyes occasionally looking at the hand on his skin.

It was right then when Sam convinced himself that things must have been different when their Mom was still alive, there had to of been someone in the family who had more emotional range than his brother and Dad.

That was also when Sam realized he was more like his Mom when it came to that type of thing, was and always had been a more emotionally driven person. It was the only logical explanation as to how he and Dean leveled each other so completely.

The older Winchester turned again, growing ever closer to his brother and now his entire body was shifting, one leg moved and brushed along Sam’s as his hand slid up his brother’s arm, taking his wrist instead.

Sam would allow himself this small form of affection, but only because he knew Dean was a heavy sleeper and because he  _needed_  this. The younger Winchester scooted a little closer as gently as he could, gazing at his brother from underneath the hair that’d swept into his face when he moved. The neon light outside the hotel glowed brightly in the room, blue cascaded his brother’s face and Sam reached out to brush his thumb across Dean’s cheek; just to make sure he wasn’t as cold as he appeared.

Sam smiled when the warmth from his brother’s skin seeped into his finger.

Dean’s face tilted into the fingers and he breathed aloud, moving closer again. His arms wrapped around Sam suddenly, pulling him close as the older Winchester’s brows scrunched for a moment, “Sammy,” He said, voice soft and light, barely a whisper, but he was close enough to Sam for the other man to hear it.

Sam let his fingers caress Dean’s bicep softly, “I’m right here, Dean,” Sam’s voice was just as soft as his brother’s had been, “M’not goin’ no where.” The younger Winchester knew his brother was still asleep, or at least he hoped so, if not then this was going to end up awkward  _really_ fast.

“Sammy,” Dean said, brows rising as he continued to snore softly and hold his brother, fingers touching Sam’s shoulder blades, “Don’t go… nowhere, Sammy…” His head turned, licking his lips as he buried his face into the pillow once more.

“M’not,” Sam rubbed the pads of his fingers down his brother’s arm, “Can’t leave you.” God, Dean was so beautiful like this; so vulnerable-looking. The younger Winchester felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his own breaths depended on Dean’s.

“Please don’t… ever go…” Dean’s right leg laced with Sam’s, pulling his brother closer in the sleepy movements, fingers touching the larger man’s hair as he snored on, “Without… Sammy…”  
  
Sam knew he was pushing it, but Dean was damn near breaking his heart. The younger Winchester leaned in closer, “I’ll never leave you again, okay?” Sam knew Stanford did a hell of a job on Dean, he didn’t think it was this bad. He’d never really seen his brother this way before and it made Sam ache. He wanted to reach out and cradle Dean in his arms, kiss his face and tell him how sorry he was for leaving.

Dean moved closer still, pressing their bodies together as he drew Sam in, “Please…” He said, voice in a whisper suddenly, “Please, I love you, I don’t… want… you… Mmm,” The older Winchester’s face fell down between their pillows, “Don’t leave me.” His voice was muffled now, barely audible words coming out as he stilled again.

The urge to touch more than just Dean’s arm won when Sam reached up and ran the tips of his finger’s through his brother’s hair, pushing it back, “I love you too, Dean,” Sam’s fingers traced a soft line from his brother’s hair down to his temple and then to his jaw, “M’right here, I promise I’m not going any where.” Sam could feel his eyes water and he wondered why Dean wasn’t capable of saying these things while he was conscious.

“You a’ways go,” The older Winchester responded, voice weak and frail as he pulled Sam in, his head trying to move over the pillow within the drunken, blind lull of sleep.

“Not anymore, not if you don’t want me to,” Sam tried to soothe his brother, “I didn’t know you wanted me to stay before and I’m sorry.” Sam’s guilt was building at a substantial rate, unaware that he had this effect on Dean.

Dean pressed his face to Sam’s neck, finally over the pillow as he fell silent for a stretch, just softly snoring against his brother before he responded, “Breaks me up…”

“You shoulda told me before, Dean,” Sam rested his hand on the back of his brother’s head as a few tears slid like ice down his heated cheeks, “If you would have told me before that you didn’t want me to go, I wouldn’t have.”  _I would have stayed for you, if that’s what you wanted._

The older Winchester’s eyes snapped open suddenly and he frowned, listening to Sam’s sudden admission as his chest tightened. He stilled, eyes widening through it, feeling pain rising up in him and he pulled back to look at the larger man, “Wh-… What’s goin’ on…?”

“S’nothing, you were just talkin’ in your sleep,” Sam pulled back, sniffled and wiped his eyes, hoping Dean didn’t see much.

Dean stared at his brother before looking back to his side of the bed, “Wh… Sam… What was I sayin’?”

“It’s nothin’, Dean, don’t worry about it,” Sam rolled over and put his back to Dean before he let any fresh tears fall, “You should probably get back to sleep.” It was brief and it broke Sam’s heart to know what he did to Dean but, now that he knew Dean didn’t want him going any where, Sam would try his best to not leave his brother’s side again.

“I’m not deaf, Sam,” the older Winchester said, voice rough from what little sleep he’d gotten, “What did I say?”

“Begged me not to go,” Sam’s voice cracked a little on the last word, “Told me it broke you up.” The younger Winchester could almost feel bile rising in his throat.

Dean’s brows narrowed as his stomach dropped into his feet, “W-… I said what…?”  
“Kept askin’ me not to leave you,” Sam sniffled, “Told me you love me.”

“Sam-” Dean felt the numbness from his hands to feet as he reached out and touched Sam’s right shoulder blade, “Hey, lookit me… Sammy?”

Sam rolled back over at the request and propped his torso up on his elbow. The younger Winchester looked at Dean with red-rimmed eyes, “What?”

Dean blinked, struggling for the words as the thunder roared above them, “I’m… I…” He moved, laying back down and looking at Sam, “I don’t know what I can say… I mean… I…” He was at a complete loss of words. Lie to Sam? Say it was just sleep talk? Admit it? Out himself?

“You don’t have to say anythin’,” Sam shrugged one shoulder, but  _God_ did he want Dean to say something, “You were asleep, don’t worry about it.”

“Sam, I…” The older Winchester swallowed, “It’s true,” He said, heart racing and eyes widening, “What I… What I said… It’s true.”

“About me leaving? I get it, Dean,” Sam furrowed his brows, “I shouldn’t have just up and left, I’m sorry for that.” Sam found it just a little more difficult and slightly more intimidating to talk to the conscious version of his brother.

“Look, I don’t know what  **all**  I said, while I was asleep,” Dean’s brows knit together as his eyes searched the younger Winchester’s, “But what you told me… That’s what I said. An’ I meant it.”

“I meant what I said to, m’not goin’ anywhere,” Sam tried not to look at Dean, he kept his gaze on his fingers instead.

Dean turned away finally, shyly returning to his side of the bed, the mattress colder there as he settled back in.


End file.
